werulefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jonathonbarton
Welcome Hi, welcome to We Rule! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jonathonbarton page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Idle Buildings Value Hi, Jonathan: There's another factor that I think is worth thinking about with building out your kingdom -- how often you're going to check in, and how much time you can spend tapping on buildings. Filling your land with cheap cottages is cute, but it means that you have to return every four hours to tap on dozens of cottages. If you don't have fifteen minutes every four hours to tap on all your cottages, then they're not actually providing the value that they're supposed to. It's the same with crops -- on the stats level alone, corn is your best value and will give you the highest possible return. But you can't just farm corn 24/7 -- you'd never have time to eat or sleep or have a life. Planting corn isn't a good strategy before you go to bed... and in the same way, "planting" cottages isn't necessarily the best thing if you don't have the time to tap. A "value per tap" model might actually be a way to take the human factor into account. -- Danny (talk) 00:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Danny, even if you 'harvest' your cottages only once per day, that's still 2x(number of cottages) XP and 4x(number of cottages) coin per day more than you would collect were you to leave the space empty while you 'saved' for more expensive buildings. Admittedly, you have to adopt a longer term strategy to make it work, as the cottage does take 25 cycles to pay for itself, but even if you can only manage 4 cycles per day (before work, at lunch, after work, before bed doesn't seem unreasonable for the average person), you'll have your cottages paid off in a week, after that, they're just bonus cash. They're bonus XP the whole time. Cottages are a pretty awesome thing to fill up that 'south forty' land with in the early game. I'm not sure who created that particular table. I'm just trying to find a decent use for it. :) I was working on an excel spreadsheet that calculated XP/hr by number of land squares at one point, as it occurred to me that 4x 5.0 XP/hr buildings = 1x 20xp/hr building that was 4 squares large. The smaller buildings would be even more valuable if they were also less than 1/4 the price of the big building! XP per tap is functionally the same as the 'base XP' value, since you tap each only once, and then come back later for the dopamine hit for your brain. :) Sadly, the strat is very broken for crops, as it boils down to this: 'plant what you have time to tend until you unlock Magic Asparagus, then plant that exclusively until you unlock Magic Cauliflower, then ignore everything else, forever" there's just nothing ever remotely as good that doesn't require a ludicrous investment of time tapping furiously on your iDevice. Jonathonbarton 05:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC)